Girl Meets Coming Out
by Derixce
Summary: This is about how Riley has many things happening to her is scared to tell her bff and is scared to talk to her crush read more to find out,
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets Coming Out**

It was a normal day for Maya and Riley, hanging out at their usual spot at the bay window. " So...Tell me some secrets" Maya told Riley in her usual bad girl voice. " I have no secrets" Riley told Maya, because of course, Maya knew everything about her since she was five, and same with Riley. " Okayyy Riles.. but I think I know what boy you have a crush on." Riley had a crush, they were very cute, but something about Maya's description of her crush made her know that Maya was wrong about her crush. ' Who is it then?" asked Riley. Maya saw the way she looked at him.. the cutest boy in the class, it had to be " Lucas" Maya answered. Riley had not responded, now she would allow her best friend to think that she liked Lucas... But she didn't. Her crush.. A girl. What girl?... One of the hottest girls in class, Lacretta. But how could she explain to her best friend, a girl, that she was lesbian... Attracted to girls. " Ohhhh no answer, Riley does like Lucas, oooooouu." Riley responded "Yea.. I do" but that was a big lie to her best friend. And Lacretta was more than a crush.. She was in love with her, and for a while now too. But that wasn't something Riley felt confident enough to tell her best friend and possibly ruin their friendship.

A few days later Riley found out that Lacretta was bisexual.. but she had a girlfriend. That made her so happy but so heart broken at the same time. She wanted to tell Lucretta how she felt, but at the same time, she was so scared. Only a few of her friends knew she was lesbian, and that didn't even include Maya. She felt really bad because she was lying and also because she knew Lucas liked her. She knew she had to tell Maya eventually, but not now. And shw knew she needed to tell Lacretta her feelings eventually, but not now. She didnt know what to do. But she couldn't take the stress anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Today, Riley was at home by herself. She layed on her bed thinking about Lacretta. She thought about how pretty she was, and how obsessed she was with her. She picked up her iPhone 6 Plus and went onto her facebook app. She searched " Lacretta Benzo" and layed there for a half an hour staring at Lacretta's beauty. She admired her long hair, her beautiful smile.. and best of all, that Sparkle in her eye. Then Riley closed her eyes and began to fantasize. Her first fantasy was about having an intense makeout session. She was wayy taller than Lacretta, so the way they would kiss would be sexy. She imagined picking Lacretta up, having her against a wall, kissing intensely, feeling around her body. This would be normal if it were a boy she were thinking about, but it wasn't. She also fantasized of having sex with her. Making out with her on the bed, slowly tearing off her clothes. She imagined licking her vagina so damn well. She imagined using her fingers to rub Lacretta's clit and eventually going inside. Were these thoughts wrong? Was it bad to love Lacretta without Lacretta knowing? Was it wrong for her to live life as a lesbian? But Riley knew what she wanted and so she decided to tell Maya finally about her problems because after all, she was her best friend.. and she should know. It was hard not talking to her about life, and she needed that company back. So she called Maya to come over.

Maya was now at Riley's house, she entered through the bay window as she always did. " Maya we need to sit at the bay window and talk" said Riley, prepared to tell Maya her news. "Whats up Riles? Is this about Lucas? Just go out with him you'd look so cute together!" Riley braced herself." Maya, the thing is I don't like Lucas.. I like someone else." Maya didn't look the least bit concerned. " Who do you like then?" asked Maya, she didn't like the suspense. Then Riley began " I like Lacretta.. Im Lesbia-"

" LESBIAN!"

"Yes.. I am" replied Riley

" I cant talk to you then... to me that's abomination. Goodbye RIley"

"Maya it doesn-"

" Yes it has to be that way, my best friend is supposed to be the one talking to me about people that I like.. not liking me!" screamed Maya.

" Maya. Thats not how it is, just because I'm lesbian doesn't mean I like you in that way! Maya you're supposed to be my best friend... Thunder and Lightning!" responded Riley scared to lose her best friend.

" Fuck thunder and lightning.. I'm not your friend anymore just in case you like me"

"MAYA i don't like you in that way" Riley lied , she did find her friend very attractive.

"Goodbye Riley" said Maya as she left the house the way she came in, not returning for a very long time.


End file.
